


didn't see it coming

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oh gosh is this what tagging for persona fics is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: 100 word Shukita drabbles.Ch. 16: Sleep- "Are you sure you have time for a nap?"





	1. Broken Umbrella

“I truly did not see it coming. To think it would break so suddenly, and at such a time, too…”

“It’s no problem.” Ren gave him a strained smile as he opened his umbrella and stepped closer to Yusuke in order to allow both of them to stand under it. “Ready to head out again?”

Yusuke nodded, hunching down a little so that his head wouldn’t hit the top of the umbrella. “Let us hurry. The others must be waiting for us.”

Ren’s smile eased as he felt Yusuke wrap his arm around his middle and pull them closer together.


	2. Carsick

They’d been traversing the depths of Mementos for what felt like days. This ride was getting particularly bumpy, and Ren glanced at Yusuke in concern. “How are you feeling?”

Yusuke opened his eyes to consider him for a moment. “Hold my hand.”

Ren blinked at him but acquiesced easily without a word.

After a few seconds, Ann noticed their joined hands and smiled. “Let us know if you need a break from the car, ‘kay?”

Yusuke nodded, but he seemed to be breathing more deeply than before. He slightly leaned against Ren, and Ren gently squeezed his hand in return.


	3. LeBlanc

“I would like to paint this cafe. Is that all right?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow at Ren before looking back at Yusuke. “Sure, as long as you don’t bother the other customers. Would you show me the finished product?”

Yusuke nodded, already getting a glazed look in his eyes as he glanced around the shop. “Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

Following that exchange, Ren watched his boyfriend in his “intense artistic process,” as Ann had called it. His hair falling over his forehead, his lips pursed in concentration… Ren didn’t mind spending time here with him at all.


	4. Painting

“You...included me in the painting.”

“Of course,” Yusuke replied. “You are an integral part of LeBlanc.”

“He’s got a point there,” Sojiro remarked, and Ren felt a warmth rise in his chest.

The painting was filled with soft browns and warm colors, along with everything from the Sayuri to Sojiro. There were two customers watching television from one of the tables, while Ren and Sojiro were at the counter, making coffee and cleaning dishes, respectively. Sojiro looked...happy, as did Ren. The details on his features made his heart jump.

“It looks beautiful,” Ren said, and Yusuke looked pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions, so feel free to let me know!


	5. Chocolate

“I bought you chocolate.”

Ren looked between the box and his boyfriend. “I thought you were broke.”

“I am now.” Yusuke handed him the box, and Ren couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“You’re so sweet. Just like these chocolates.”

Yusuke glanced at him sideways, a smile playing at his lips. “Not sweeter?”

Ren shrugged lightly. “Maybe a  _ little _ bit sweeter.” He reached up and kissed Yusuke on the cheek before pulling him along.

“I’ll treat you to dinner downstairs. No need for you to spend money again tonight.”

“Oh, thank you. I really do love your curry…”


	6. Lesson

“So...how do you draw the head again?”

“Like...this.”

Ren blinked. “You just literally went from drawing a circle to a fully detailed face.”

Yusuke pursed his lips. “Perhaps I am not suited for giving drawing lessons.”

He put the pencil down and slipped his hand into Yusuke’s. “It’s okay. You’re still the best artist I know.”

Yusuke lifted their hands and pressed his lips against Ren’s knuckles. “That means a lot. Thank you.”

“So...that’s a no on the art lesson. What now?”

Yusuke chuckled and pulled their faces closer together. “On rare occasions, you are very transparent.”


	7. Contrast

“Goemon!”

The Shadows didn’t even have a chance to freeze before they perished. Joker tried to catch his breath as Fox hurried toward him. “Nice one.”

“Are you all right? You took quite a hit.”

“Yeah…” Joker got to his feet and adjusted his mask. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He tilted his head curiously at the hand that Fox placed on his shoulder. “You’re warm…”

“Hm?”

“Your hand is warm. I thought it’d be cold, from all the ice.” Joker smiled and placed his own hand over it. “I like the contrast.”

Fox returned the smile. “I’m glad you do.”


	8. Leaves

“The leaves are turning,” Yusuke murmured, and Ren glanced at him and then at the trees around them. Yellows and reds, some of them drifting down to the dirt or to the lake’s surface. He smiled as the breeze brushed through his hair. The coming of autumn was a nice feeling, even near the city.

“They’re pretty.”

Yusuke sat down and took out his sketchbook. “Don’t mind me. I just need to capture this moment.”

Ren sank down next to him and took a deep, appreciative breath. He didn’t mind; there were worse places to wait around than Inokashira Park.


	9. Clothing Store

Going shopping for clothes with Ren had been a  _ brilliant  _ idea. Jeans, coats, sweaters...he wore everything like a true model.

“Hm...could you try these?” He held out a gaudy red shirt, along with orange pants. An experiment, then…

Ren stared at the offered clothes for a moment and then shrugged. He took them from Yusuke’s grasp and went into the changing room, and when he came out, he looked...good. How was that even possible?

“To think you could pull off such a look...amazing.”

Ren chuckled. “Thanks? Also, didn’t we come here to buy clothes for  _ you _ ?”


	10. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I’m surprised you actually haven’t gotten sick before this.”

“You know, I’m surprised you actually haven’t gotten sick before this.”

Yusuke sneezed in response and made a displeased face. “My immune system has betrayed me, it seems.”

“It was probably the rain.” Yusuke had gotten drenched due to his broken umbrella. They’d toweled him off at LeBlanc, but still…

Another sneeze. Ren handed him a box of tissues, which Yusuke took gratefully. 

“The rain has been going on for weeks...while I appreciate the aesthetics, it is getting rather dreary.”

Ren nodded in agreement, and the two of them sat together as the raindrops tapped away at the windows.


	11. Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a different air about him here...

The steam, the heat, the sound of the rain...it was nice to relax after a long trip in Mementos. His muscles were still sore from fighting through levels and levels of Shadows.

“It was a shame that Ryuji could not join us this time,” Yusuke said, and Ren chuckled.

“Yeah...though he might have yelled at the elderly again if he’d been here.”

“True.” Yusuke sank deeper into the water, and Ren watched him curiously. There was a different air about him here...but then again, he thought as such every time he saw Yusuke in a different place.


	12. Transport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to sit down in the rattling subway, especially since it allowed him to press close to Yusuke in the crowded space.

Morgana poked his head out of Ren’s bag and looked around curiously. “You guys were lucky that there were  _ two  _ seats available. Usually, Ren doesn’t even get to sit.”

Ren nodded and hugged his bookbag. It was nice to sit down in the rattling subway, especially since it allowed him to press close to Yusuke in the crowded space. He reached out and grasped Yusuke’s hand in his own, receiving a light squeeze in return. 

“You should read something,” Morgana muttered grumpily in his ear, and Ren chuckled, using his other hand to reach into his bag for a book.


	13. Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking I would put into art form the different sides of you."

“This painting looks different from the last one,” Ren commented, and Yusuke sniffed.

“I would hope so.”

“No, like...the style, I guess?” He shrugged. The artistic terms escaped him. “This one seems more dynamic, somehow.”

Yusuke paused and glanced at him, pleased. “You noticed. I _am_ trying for such a look…I thought I would put into art form the different sides of you. Ren...and Joker.”

“Oh…” Ren tried not to look flustered, but he really was flattered. “The colors are pretty.”

“Almost as pretty as you,” Yusuke said casually, and Ren couldn’t stop the blush this time.


	14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I do something wrong?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, not at all!” Ren stared at the soft lips that had pressed against his own just a second ago. “I was just...surprised.”

“A pleasant surprise, I hope.”

“Of course.” He smiled as both of them leaned in this time…

...Only for their noses to bump into each other.

“Sorry-”

“No, it was my bad-”

They both cut off, and neither of them could help the laughter that shook them.

“Okay, slower this time?”

“Yes,” Yusuke said, reaching out to cradle Ren’s head in his hand. Ren thought their lips fit together perfectly.


	15. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Yusuke]: Are you awake?

Ren was almost asleep when the buzz of his phone broke through his consciousness. He squinted at the light as he read the message.

_ [Yusuke]: Are you awake? _

He smiled and typed away.

_ [Ren]: Yeah. _

_ [Yusuke]: Would you like to go people-watching with me tomorrow? _

“Better be interesting…” Morgana grumbled before curling up again. Ren nodded. It would be, if it was with Yusuke.

_ [Ren]: Sure. Underground walkway? _

_ [Yusuke]: Exactly. I will meet you at the usual place. _

His phone slipped out of his hands as he drifted off to sleep, but there was a smile firmly upon his face.


	16. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want me to teach you how to make coffee?"

“You want me to teach you how to make coffee? I don’t know if I’m qualified for that…”

“Nonsense. Your coffee is delicious,” Yusuke said, staring at him intently. Ren swallowed and glanced around the counter for a place to start.

“Well...I could show you exactly the way Sojiro taught me?” At Yusuke’s nod, Ren started moving toward the beans. “Wash your hands first, and I’ll tell you about the beans that I know.”

With the trickle of water behind him, Ren studied the rows of beans, wondering at the look of intense focus that Yusuke had given him.


	17. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you have time for a nap?”

“Are you sure you have time for a nap?” Morgana asked skeptically, and Ren sighed softly to himself.

“It’s been a long week,” he said, closing his eyes.

“Okay, but...why is Yusuke here, too? No offense, Yusuke.”

“None taken,” Yusuke murmured. “We decided that it was far too hot outside for me to walk back to the dorms. A short nap won’t hurt any of us.”

“You could sleep too...” Ren’s shifted to his side and smiled. He rarely got the chance to nap, but today was a good day for it, considering how bright the sun was shining.


End file.
